An After Christmas Visit
by giddyfan
Summary: It has been one year since she met the Doctor and he changed her life. Just after Christmas she gets a visit from him and his new companion Rose. Why is he there and what will happen that Jessica can't see. Spoilers through season two. Please read and review. I don't own Doctor Who. Second in the Jessica Boyer series. Makes more sense if you read the 1st story before this one.


An After Christmas Visit

By: Rebecca Christie

I am just getting back to my apartment when my cell phone rang. It is the day after Christmas and it was around noon time. I have just got back from my annual post-Christmas shopping. My apartment is nothing special but, I love it. It is a few streets from town (and the place where I met the Doctor) so I can walk to anywhere in town. You walk in to a short hallway which leads to the kitchen. The kitchen is smallish but has all the right appliances. The table where I eat my meals is also in this area since there is no dining room. Off of the kitchen through a large archway is the living room. When you round that corner there is my bedroom and bathroom. I look at my phone and smile. The number on the screen can only be from one person.

"Hello," I say as I press accept call.

"Hello Rebecca sorry I didn't call on Christmas there was an alien invasion and certain developments have happened," the English person on the other end says. I look at the phone in confusion.

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number because the person I know who knows about that stuff has a northern accent," I explain.

"Nope it's me the Doctor I will explain everything when I get there which for you will probably be tomorrow," the Doctor says to me. The call is ended and I spend a minute thinking about the conversation. I see that indeed it would be the next day until I would have any visitors. I try not to dwell on it. I go to my bedroom to get ready to take a nap. My bedroom has a queen sized bed, nightstand next to it, and a chest of drawers with a mirror attached to it. I look at myself in the mirror. Over the past year since I have seen the Doctor I have grown up as well. My hair although still a soft golden blonde is shorter going only a little past my shoulders. I have lost the very last of that "baby" fat on my face. Now feeling more like a women even though I am only 18 years old. Christmas has been a stressful time for me cause of me being a psychic. I had to concentrate on not looking on what people were getting for me. The rest of the day is uneventful as I prepare for my guests to arrive.

The next day I hear the TARDIS sound just before lunch time. I was hoping (and slightly knew) that he would arrive around this time. I look out the window and see the fantastic blue box materializing. Making sure everything is ready including myself is the last thing I do before I run out and down the stairs. I am wearing just some casual dark blue jeans and blue and grey sweatshirt. Getting outside as soon as it is done materializing so I am not outside in the cold too long.

"I'm telling you we're just visiting a friend of mine. You'll like her she's really nice," the Doctor is saying to a blonde woman.

"Well I certainly hope so," I say. The Doctor turns to me and smiles. He is slightly taller than before and he is much skinnier. He now has hair that pokes out in an unusual way. He is wearing a pinstriped suit and light brown coat with trainers. I look into his now brown eyes and can immediately tell he is the same Doctor I knew. I smile and he comes up and hugs me lifting me up off the ground for a few seconds.

"Hello Doctor," I say to him.

"Hello," he says back. I look around him and see the blonde girl staring at us. Her black jeans and red long sleeved shirt make her look very nice. I step around the Doctor and walk over to the girl.

"Hello my name is Rebecca," I introduce myself shaking her hand.

"My name's Rose Tyler," the woman says.

"This one is brave, smart, and pretty just like I said she would be," I say to the Doctor while still looking at Rose.

The Doctor laughs and says, "Yes you did." Rose looks confused and switching looking from me to the Doctor.

"Rebecca is slightly psychic," the Doctor explains to her.

"Come on inside so we can talk more," I say gesturing to the door. When we get into the apartment I offer them something to drink but they both decline. When we are all sitting down at the table the Doctor slides a small red present with a bow on top over towards me. I open it and find a bracelet with a charm on it. The charm was in the shape and color of the TARDIS.

"Oh this is so cute thank you,' I say to the Doctor. I put the bracelet on and shake it around on my wrist. "So shall we do what you really came here for?" I ask them.

"Do what?" Rose asks.

"The Doctor likes my psychic ability because I see the one road instead of like him who sees multiple roads," I start to explain, "So I am guessing giving me a gift is not the only reason he is here." I look at Rose and then the Doctor.

After a pause I say, "I'll read the Doctor first so could you wait in the other room Rose." Rose nods then gets up and closes the door. I move closer to the Doctor, close my eyes, and reach out my hands. He puts his hands in mine and grabs them tightly. There is a long moment of silence and nothing happens.

"I can't tell you anything if you don't let me in," I tell him. He takes a deep breath. I can feel the barriers in his mind, the walls and doors keeping me out. They slowly melt away and I am granted access. I see it then.

"You are scared," I say.

"I'm scared of a lot of things," the Doctor replies. I shake my head.

"Not scared of the monsters scared with your heart," I correct him. "You feel for her and that terrifies you," I tell him even though he already knows this but not willing to admit it. I feel a burst and it sends a shiver down my spine. "Don't hide your feelings. Tell her how you feel because it needs to be said," I state. Then it goes out. I let go of his hand and I feel tired and weak after being in his mind. I open my eyes. "Can you get me some water please?" I ask the Doctor not chancing getting up yet. He quickly goes to the sink and fills a glass. When he comes back I take it drain half of the contents.

"Are you ok?" the Doctor asks watching me intensely.

"I think I should have read Rose first," I respond. After another moment I straighten up and smile. "Time to switch," I declare.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" the Doctor asks me still concerned.

"Yes your mind is just so massive that it took more out of me than normal people do. Now go get your girl," I explain to him. He mumbles to himself as he goes to the other room. A minute later Rose strolls out and sits in the chair. "I am sure you have questions for me so why don't you ask them," I remark.

She hesitates but then asks, "So what happened with you and the Doctor?" I then explain to her how the Doctor and I met and out adventure together.

"He wanted me to come with him on another one but I could tell he wouldn't need me," I finish staring intently at her.

"You knew I was going to travel with the Doctor?" Rose questions.

"I knew someone important was going to come into his life," I answer her. She thinks on that for a moment. I hold out my hand and say, "Let's do this. It won't hurt so don't be frightened." She puts her hands in mine. I grip them tighter and close my eyes. Her mind is easier to look in but, I see a golden essence around the edges. "You love him," I say.

"Yes I do," Rose replies only after a little hesitation.

"Savor and nourish it. Don't let it hold you back," I tell her. Then there is this strange black area. "There is something I can't see. It is some event that will be important in deciding your fate," I explain. I feel her tense up. "Don't fear and worry about it for if I know the Doctor those things happen every day with him," I comfort her. She gives a little giggle and I am done. "One last thing and you can tell the Doctor this too. Don't tell each other what I have told you two today," I tell her.

"Alright I will and thanks," Rose says. We stand up and she gives me a hug.

"That's what I like to see all my friends getting along," the Doctor says coming out of the other room. I shake my head and Rose rolls her eyes at him. After all of us talk for a bit longer the Doctor declares it is time to leave. I walk them down to where the TARDIS is.

I hug Rose again and say, "Take care of him."

"I will thanks," Rose replies. She takes her key and unlocks the TARDIS giving the Doctor and I a minute alone

"She is a really great girl," I tell the Doctor looking where she just was.

"Yeah you know me I only take the best," the Doctor replies looking at me. I look up at him and smile.

"Promise me you will visit again soon?" I ask.

"I promise," the Doctor says. He gives me another pick up hug. Just as he is half way inside the TARDIS he turns back to me and says, "Goodbye Rebecca."

I smile even bigger and say, "Goodbye Doctor." He closes the door and I wait until the TARDIS is completely gone before I go back up to my apartment. I shiver because I am thinking about that black area in Rose's mind. Whatever it is will either tear them apart or bring the even closer together.

A little less than a year later…

I am in my living room and I immediately turn on BBC. After the Daleks and Cybermen incident which I had successfully hid from I knew it had something to do with the Doctor.

"The Torchwood institute is destroyed and many are dead. It seems we will never really know what happened," the news lady announces.

"This was it," I say to myself. I relalize now that this was the incident in Rose's mind that I couldn't see. I feel tears roll down my cheeks. I don't need to confirm anything. I feel it in my heart that Rose Tyler is dead and I know I am not the only one whose heart or hearts is breaking.


End file.
